An electronic apparatus capable of displaying a plurality of images on the display unit in order has been known. For example, Patent Document 1 (paragraph [0089]) describes an electronic apparatus including a display capable of displaying a plurality of thumbnail images in order, in which, when a top thumbnail image departs from a display region, it is rearranged at the last of the plurality of thumbnail images present in a non-display region. With this, it is possible to circulate the thumbnail images between the display region and the non-display region.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-210138